Beginning
by jessicangel
Summary: Makoto nunca espero encontrarse con él. Sousuke no podía creer la suerte que tendría al topárselo. Y ninguno de los dos imaginaba que se llevarían tan bien. SouMako suavecito.


Éste va de regalo para mi pequeña artista amante de los gatos uvu ¡feliz cumpleaños Montse! Espero te guste, y a los que lo lean espero que sea de su agrado también.

* * *

 **Los personajes de Free! pertenecen a Kouji Ouji.**

* * *

Las nubes en el horizonte bloqueaban los colores del atardecer en Tokio.

Era una tarde noche tranquila y calurosa.

Las personas iban de un lado a otro; caminaban, corrían, entraban, salían, subían, bajaban…

Sí, una tarde tranquila pero llena de vida.

En alguna mesa de algún restaurante, un chico estudiaba con la mirada fija en su libreta de notas.

Makoto Tachibana, 18 años, estudiante universitario.

Con exámenes finales peligrosamente cerca.

Soltando un suspiro, puso el libro a un lado y se quitó los lentes; dio un sorbo a su bebida y miró por la ventana a su lado.

Tantas personas, tantas luces, sonidos, todos tan distintos…esta era realmente una gran, gran ciudad.

A veces, echaba de menos el sonido de las olas a la distancia, la brisa del mar en su rostro, la belleza del atardecer...

Suspiró una vez más.

Sabía que los días en la universidad no serían como lo fueron los de la preparatoria; era algo que tenía muy presente.

A cada momento, a cada segundo.

Pero esa había sido su decisión, ¿no es así?

Con el enésimo suspiro de la tarde, decidió volver a concentrarse en su libro.

O eso planeaba hacer, hasta que cierta voz lo hizo levantar la mirada.

—El plato del día, por favor.

— ¿Yamazaki-kun…?—dudó, pero luego de observar bien al chico frente a la caja estaba seguro de que era él. — ¡Oi, Yamazaki-kun, aquí!—con los brazos hizo señas para atraer su atención.

Los ojos de Sousuke brillaron en sorpresa al verlo.

—Tú…eras del grupo de esos cuatro chicos, ¿no?—habló una vez que se había acercado a la mesa. — ¿Iwatobi?

Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Makoto.

—Así es. Tachibana Makoto, un placer—se presentó todavía sonriendo. —Y tú también eres amigo de Rin, ¿ah?

—Cuanta formalidad…—murmuró apenas audiblemente Sousuke.

— ¿Eh? Lo siento, no te escuché bien…

—Yamazaki Sousuke. Con el Sousuke está bien, no me gusta ser tan formal—respondió en un tono un tanto frío y severo.

Makoto casi se arrepiente de haberle hablado.

—Ah, claro…

—Lo siento pero, ¿podría sentarme contigo?—el tono de Sousuke se había suavizado, pero seguía siendo duro. —Todas las mesas ya están llenas…

Y Makoto, como la _demasiado_ buena persona que era, lo dejó sentarse.

—Lamento todo este desorden de libros…—se disculpó mientras se apresuraba a guardarlos en su mochila. —Estaba tratando de estudiar.

— ¿No sería mejor hacerlo en un lugar más tranquilo?—respondió Sousuke con su duro tono de voz, al tiempo que se sentaba frente a él. —No creo que un restaurante sea la mejor opción si estás tratando de estudiar.

Y Makoto sólo sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero…creo que podrías decir que le tengo cariño a este lugar—murmuró, mirando a su alrededor.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Sousuke respondiera.

—Ya veo…—fue lo que salió de sus labios, dando por terminado el tema.

Después de unos minutos en incómodo silencio, el de ojos verdes decidió hablar.

—Y…amm, Yamaza-quiero decir, Sousuke-kun, ¿por qué estás aquí en Tokio?—al ver la mirada en el rostro del contrario, añadió rápidamente. —Quiero decir, si quieres hablar de ello.

Sousuke permaneció con el rostro imperturbable unos momentos, mirando por la ventana junto a ellos. Justo cuando Makoto pensó que no le respondería, escuchó nuevamente su voz.

—Vine por-

— ¡Aquí está su orden señor! El platillo del día con aderezos gratis—el hombre con la comida de Sousuke interrumpió su pequeña plática; después de que éste le agradeciera, se fue tan pronto como había llegado.

Pero Makoto ya no sabía cómo sacar el tema a colación otra vez.

Y en vista de que el otro chico probablemente tampoco lo haría, decidió intentar seguir estudiando.

Hasta que fue nuevamente interrumpido.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Estudias aquí?— preguntó Sousuke casualmente, llevándose un bocado de comida a la boca.

—Uhh…sí, decidí venir a Tokio después de todo—respondió dudando sólo un poco, no estando completamente seguro del giro en la conversación.

—Ya veo. —Fue la respuesta de Sousuke nuevamente.

Silencio.

— ¿No hubieras preferido continuar con la natación?—preguntó repentinamente el ex de Samezuka, mirando por la ventana.

Makoto lo imitó.

—Incluso si lo hubiera querido, no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para llegar a ser un profesional—respondió, su mirada fija en el azul del cielo, que se volvía más oscuro con cada minuto que pasaba. Después, volteó hacia Sousuke sonriendo. —Aunque podrías decir que sí continué con la natación.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—los ojos de Sousuke lo miraron con sincera curiosidad.

Y Makoto rió.

—Decidí que quiero enseñarles a los niños aprender a nadar—respondió, jugando con el popote de su bebida ya vacía. —Tal vez no sea el gran trabajo, pero es lo que realmente quiero hacer—y mostró su brillante sonrisa otra vez.

El de ojos azules miró hacia abajo un momento, luciendo pensativo repentinamente.

—Así que incluso tú encontraste tu sueño…—murmuró.

— ¿Eh? Lo siento, no te escuché bien.

Sousuke lo miró nuevamente.

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que todos te dejan atrás? ¿Sentir como todos avanzan en sus metas y tú no puedes avanzar?

Makoto desvió la vista, ligeramente incómodo.

Entendía bien a que se refería.

Pero…

—No creo haberlo experimentado por mi propia cuenta realmente. Más bien, creo que cada persona debe luchar por seguir en su propio camino, sin importar el ritmo de los demás. Después de todo, el camino lo escogemos nosotros mismos, y lo recorreremos solos.

Cuando volvió la vista a Sousuke, el chico lo miraba con los ojos abiertos. Makoto entró en pánico.

—Ah p-pero, esa es solamente mi forma de pensar, jaja—añadió riendo nerviosamente.

Pero Sousuke simplemente sonrió y miró hacia el cielo otra vez. La noche por fin había llegado.

—Supongo que es una buena manera de pensar también—murmuró, más para sí mismo que para el chico frente a él.

Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que el chico de ojos azules decidió seguir hablando.

— ¿Qué ha sido de Nanase?—preguntó casualmente, jugando con su comida.

— ¿Uh? ¿De Haru?—Makoto se sorprendió al escucharlo preguntar por él, pero probablemente sólo buscaba una forma de continuar la conversación. Sonrió otra vez. —Tendrá una competición pronto aquí en Tokio. —Hizo una pausa. —Al final, pudo encontrar su deseo de seguir nadando—añadió, sonriendo por su amigo.

Pasaron otros segundos antes de que Sousuke respondiera.

—Rin también competirá pronto…

— ¿En serio? ¡Me alegra oír eso!—respondió Makoto sinceramente. —Probablemente sea el mismo torneo, deberíamos ir a apoyarlos juntos… ¡oh!—se detuvo, como recordando algo—Sousuke-kun, ¿estarás mucho tiempo en Tokio?

El aludido terminó su bocado e hizo a un lado el plato vacío. Suspiró.

—Eso es lo que tengo planeado. Comenzaré a estudiar en la Universidad M.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Esa es a la que yo voy!—respondió alegre. —Podría ayudarte si lo necesitas.

Sousuke lo miró, sorprendido por su amabilidad, pero aceptó de buena manera.

—Realmente eres una buena persona, Makoto—murmuró con una sonrisa, dándole el sorbo final a su refresco.

—No, no, es lo que haría cualquier persona—respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. La cual cambió rápidamente por un semblante y tono de voz más serio. — Entonces tampoco continuaste con la natación…

Sousuke negó.

—Había decidido dejar de nadar desde hace un tiempo—susurró, su voz desprovista de cualquier emoción.— Y aunque le dije a Rin que lo pensaría…supongo que hay veces en que no siempre puedes cumplir tu sueño—concluyó, mirando a las personas pasar a través de la ventana. Luego de unos momentos, continuó. —Así que, decidí venir a estudiar algo que me permitiera ayudar a mis padres con el negocio familiar.

Makoto notó el ligero toque de tristeza en sus palabras, y se sintió mal por hacerlo hablar de ello.

—Lamento haber mencionado un tema tan delicado...

Pero el otro chico le restó importancia, negando con la cabeza.

—Está bien, es algo que acepté hace mucho tiempo—respondió con una ligera sonrisa. — Aunque de verdad me hubiera gustado competir contra Rin una última vez—agregó con ojos nostálgicos.

Makoto lo miró, sonriendo también por alguna razón.

—Rin de verdad es alguien importante para ti, ¿no es así?

Sousuke sonrió.

—Bueno, es un mi amigo después de todo. A pesar de que ahora no me quede más que apoyarlo—hizo una pausa, devolviéndole la mirada al chico frente a él . — Así como tú a Nanase, ¿ah? Creo que aceptaré tu invitación de ir juntos a verlos.

Y la risa de Makoto iluminó el lugar.

—Tenemos una cita entonces—respondió entre risas que había logrado contagiar al ex de Samezuka.

Después de unos momentos riendo, el de ojos azules habló.

—Me la pasé muy bien contigo, Makoto. Es bueno poder hablar así con alguien de vez en cuando—dijo mientras tomaba su maleta y se levantaba.

—Lo mismo digo, Sousuke-kun—respondió el otro chico con su brillante sonrisa.

—Deja el kun. Con el Sousuke está bien.

—De acuerdo, _Sousuke—_ volvió a reír. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo. — ¡Oh cierto! ¿Te gustaría ser mi compañero de cuarto?—al ver la expresión del chico, se apresuró a explicar nerviosamente. — Bueno, he estado buscando alguien con quien compartir habitación hace tiempo, y ya que también irás a la Universidad M…

La risa del otro chico interrumpió su explicación.

Oh, Makoto realmente le gustaba.

—Me facilitarías mucho las cosas, gracias. — respondió al terminar de reír. Todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro, continuó. —Entonces, vamos. Yo pago la cuenta. —Y caminó rumbo a la caja, dejando a un confundido Makoto en la mesa.

— ¿E-eh? ¡Espera, no tienes que hacer eso!—gritó tomando torpemente su mochila, corriendo hacia la caja.

Pero ya era tarde.

—Está bien. Es mi pago por lo de hoy. —La sonrisa y las palabras del chico eran tan sinceras, que Makoto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír también.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Entonces, vamos. Las noches en Tokio son frías, no queremos estar mucho tiempo afuera.

—Debería pedirte un tour por la ciudad…—siguieron conversando hasta llegar a la salida.

— ¡Claro! No conozco muchos lugares, pero a los pocos que he ido son muy buenos—la alegría de Makoto se reflejaba en su voz.

Sousuke sonrió, extrañamente feliz en mucho tiempo.

—Pero en serio, deberías estudiar en otro lado. Un restaurante no es lugar para eso—comenzaron a caminar, mezclándose con las personas a su alrededor.

Y Makoto rió, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Esto podría ser el inicio de algo bueno.

—De acuerdo, entonces buscaré un lugar para eso también.

Este podría ser su comienzo.

* * *

 _Vaya, escribir a éstos dos fue más difícil de lo que esperaba D: espero haberlo hecho bien._

 _Y si a mí me preguntan, siento que un encuentro así entre ellos puede realmente llegar a pasar uvu y quitando un poco el contexto sepsual en el que siempre los tienen,realmente siento que podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos~. Sólo mi opinión jaja._

 _También publiqué esta historia en Amor Yaoi, sólo que con distinto título y el summary ligeramente cambiado, simplemente aviso._

 _¡Mil gracias por leer!_


End file.
